


El sentido de todas las cosas

by newyorkblues



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Kai centric, Kai tiene un montón de paciencia, Kuroo y Yaku son tarados no es pregunta, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nekoma, Oblivious, Rivals to Lovers, Wingman Nobuyuki Kai, idiots to lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Kuroo y Yaku saben muchas cosas, pero desconocen la más importante de todas ellas.Día 3 — Ajenos al amor.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006797
Kudos: 32
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	El sentido de todas las cosas

**Author's Note:**

> La temática en realidad es "oblivious to love", pero me gusta traducirlo para quienes no entienden inglés. Aunque no soy muy fan de esta traducción... es la única a la que le vi el sentido más similar a la frase original.

**Día 3:** Ajenos al amor

Nobuyuki Kai podía ser un tipo muy paciente, pero, a veces, tenían los imperiosos deseos de golpear las cabezotas de Kuroo y Yaku contra la pared.

—Por supuesto un enano como tú no lo entendería —Kuroo dijo con autosuficiencia mientras regresaban los tres de haber almorzado juntos hasta el gimnasio para la práctica de voleibol—. Estás tan enano que el oxígeno te llega demasiado rápido al cerebro y te sobresatura las neuronas.

—¿A quién le dices enano, jirafa deforme? —gruñó Yaku tras soltar un gritito ahogado—. En todo caso, a ti no te funcionan bien las neuronas porque deben enviar demasiada información a tanto espacio de cuerpo.

—Eso que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido, enanito.

—Vuelve a decir _enanito_ si es que tienes las pelotas bien puestas…

—Las tengo perfectamente en su lugar, ¿quieres venir a comprobar tú mismo?

—¡ _Ohhhh_! —Yaku exclamó un sonidito cantarín, con sorna y alzando las manos—. ¿Eres tan gay que quieres que te vea las pelotas?

Kai no dejó de sonreír mientras escuchaba sus rencillas. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos acabaría tomando de las greñas al otro —posiblemente Kuroo— y acabaría con una mordida a causa de su atrevimiento — _muy_ posiblemente Yaku— hasta que fuera el mismísimo Kai quien se acercara a separarlos.

Podía comprender sus rivalidades. Hasta _cierto_ punto.

Quizá nadie más pudiera darse cuenta, pero Kai lo hacía. Kai sabía cosas.

Lo comprobaba en los pequeños momentos. Como cuando Yaku tropezaba por ir concentrado en cagarse en los dioses que permitieron el nacimiento de Kuroo, pero era el mismo Kuroo el que automáticamente se aferraba a su codo para que no se diera de bruces contra el piso.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —gruñía siempre el más alto como una madre que regañaba. Pero Kai podía ver la latente preocupación en su mirada oscura—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si te lesionas? Eres un mal necesario en el equipo.

—¡Oh, calla! —Casi siempre, Yaku fingía sacudirse polvo imaginario de la ropa para que nadie más notara sus manos temblorosas—. Shibayama está perfectamente capacitado para reemplazarme por si falto yo…

Kuroo no decía nada más. Solo chasqueaba la lengua, o esbozaba su típica sonrisa de chico despreocupado que molestaba a cualquier ser humano con un poco menos de buen carácter.

El don de Kuroo era irritar siempre a las personas. Kai lo sabía, pero él no se molestaba. Conocía a sus amigos. Entendía lo que ocultaban bajo todos esos gestos.

Podía incluso verlo en otro tipo de ocasiones. Como cuando Kuroo entrenaba hasta tarde para las nacionales, o se moría de la preocupación cuando era algo concerniente al pequeño Kenma.

Aunque usualmente fuera un tipo tranquilo y relajado, algunos podrían haber sido capaces de notar la ansiedad que le llenaba el cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Y, cuando Kuroo estaba ansioso, podía descuidarse a sí mismo. Daba cabezazos contra su propio pupitre por haberse saltado el desayuno.

—Pero, ¡¿cómo diablos no vas a desayunar?! —berreaba Yaku en cuanto lo descubría—. ¡Y uno pensando que aquí ya somos todos grandes y responsables…!

— _Aw_ , Yakkun —reía Kuroo con una mano en el pecho—. ¡Te preocupas por mí!

—Yaku tiene un lado más suave —acotaba Kai, aunque sabía que él tenía pase especial para decir esas cosas de su amigo más pequeño sin tener que preocuparse de morir en el intento—. Eres suertudo, Kuroo…

—Cierren el pico un segundo los dos —interrumpía Yaku de forma brusca y buscaba una bolsa de papel que cargaba todos los días en la mochila. Una vez que la tuvo, se la empujó a Kuroo en la cara—. Toma, me queda una manzana. Y una barrita nutritiva de frutos secos. Voy a conseguirte algo de jugo en las maquinitas expendedoras, ¡no te vayas a mover!

—Pero…

—¡Sin moverse, digo! —Yaku ya estaba alejándose del aula de Kuroo, en donde los tres se reunieron durante el receso entre clases. Luego, señaló a Kai—. ¡Tú! Vigílalo. Eres el único miembro de tercer año en el que confío. Todavía tienes derechos.

Kai sonreía tras dar un asentimiento. A Kuroo no le gustaba ser atendido por una niñera, pero aun así se dejaba. Y estaba seguro que no era por Kai precisamente, sino porque alguien más se preocupó lo suficiente por él para ir a correr a asaltar una máquina expendedora solo para su desayuno.

Incluso tenían recuerdos más específicos. Como aquel día fatídico en el Torneo Nacional de Primavera, o el día de la graduación de los chicos de tercero.

Kuroo siempre estaba pendiente de Yaku. Yaku siempre se preocupaba por Kuroo.

Ninguno de los dos admitiría ninguno de estos hechos.

Por suerte, estaba Kai para afirmar que las cosas eran exactamente cómo estuvieron destinadas desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez y se llenaron de infantiles insultos.

Kai observaba todo. Siempre. Desde lejos. Tomando sus distancias, acompañando, pero nunca presionando. Él sabía que las cosas no siempre serían así. No necesitaba poner de su parte, solo cuando era necesario o se ponía muy fuerte la cosa con sus discusiones.

—Felicidades, Yakkun —exclamó Kuroo durante la salida de graduación que hicieron los tres solos tras la entrega de los diplomas—. Al fin podrás dedicarte a lo que los dioses eligieron para ti.

Kai se preparó mentalmente. Dejó su cuenco de ramen —habían peleado tanto por ir a un bar de carne asada o a uno de mariscos, que al final optaron por la decisión de Kai de ir a un típico antro tradicional de comida japonesa—, y junto los dedos mientras esbozaba su calma sonrisa.

Yaku arqueó una ceja. También estaba preparado para la estupidez.

—Podrás ser un enano de circo, al fin —rio Kuroo enseñando sus palillos de madera—. Espero me hagas descuento en tus shows, pequeñín.

—¿Estás buscando que te corte los tendones en los tobillos, imbécil?

—Oh, ¿es lo más alto que puedes alcanzar, Yakkun?

—Todavía alcanzo a un lugar un poco más alto, Kuroo. Y no son las rodillas —Yaku sorbió de los fideos en su cuenco. Se encontraba bastante sereno aquel día—. Pero no quería tener que hacerte esa clase de daño, ya sabes. Aunque sería un favor a la humanidad si te castro antes de que dejes crías.

Kuroo fingió molestarse por algo que _él_ mismo incitó. Dejó de escuchar lo que cada uno se deseaba mutuamente un largo rato atrás —solo fue capaz de oír las palabras cárcel, stripper, vagabundo o _muerto_.

Kai juntó las manos por encima de su regazo. Era el último día de ellos tres juntos de esa forma —al menos, mientras las responsabilidades todavía no les consumieran. Universidades, entrenamientos para la liga mayor, futuras familias…

Era el último día de Kai, Kuroo y Yaku como alumnos del Nekoma. Como adolescentes despreocupados.

Y, si bien Kai fue una persona callada y decente, pensó que también se merecía su momento para decir lo que pensaba. Una sola vez en la vida. Lo tenía merecido.

Era tan santo y mártir —por tener que escuchar a esos dos como dos ratas peleando por un churro— que deberían haberle construido una estatua en el parque.

—Te juro que te visitaré en la cárcel, Kuroo.

—Qué gentil de tu parte, Yakkun. Yo estaba pensando ir a dejar girasoles en tu tumba cuando mueras antes de los treinta por quejarte de absolutamente tod-…

—Cuando ustedes dos irremediablemente se casen con el otro —acotó Kai con voz serena, interrumpiendo. Llamó la atención de ambos al instante—, me gustaría ser el padrino de bodas.

Las caras de Kuroo y Yaku fueron un verdadero poema.

Kai se sintió iluminado. La manera en que los dos quedaron boquiabiertos y sin palabras le hizo preguntarse _por qué_ no sacó antes aquella carta maestra. Tal vez podría haberse ahorrado algunos dolores de cabeza en el pasado.

Nada callaba más rápido a los necios que exponerlos entre sí.

Fue Yaku el primero que salió del trance por la sorpresa de sus palabras; uno de los ojos le temblaba de manera nerviosa. Sacudió furiosamente la cabeza tras escuchar una risotada de Kuroo.

—Pero, ¡¿de qué diablos estás hablando, criatura del señor?! —espetó Yaku golpeando el puño sobre la mesada—. ¿Me estás deseando el mal, acaso?

—¿Te levantaste bromista, Kai? —inquirió Kuroo—. ¡Es la primera vez que te escucho bromear tanto!

—Hablo en serio —contestó Kai, sonriente y sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo—. Llevo más tiempo con ustedes dos que con cualquier otra persona del Nekoma. Puedo sentirlo. Sé lo que pasará.

Kuroo hizo una mueca de asco al darse cuenta que no era ninguna broma. Fue el turno de Yaku de echarse a reír ahora.

—¡Ja! —soltó Yaku en tono alto. Algunos comensales ya les estaban mirando—. Como si yo quisiera contraer matrimonio con un futuro ex convicto.

—Yo también paso —Kuroo alzó las manos—. No tengo ganas de sacarme canas tan pronto.

—¿Estás insinuando que sería un mal esposo, maldito Kuroo?

—No estoy insinuando nada —El otro encogió los hombros—. Te lo estoy diciendo a la cara.

—¡Trae aquí las pelotas que te las voy a serruchar con los palillos de madera!

Kai volvió a tomar su cuenco entre las manos mientras discutían. Sorbió felizmente de su cuenco, como quien no acaba de iniciar, posiblemente, la tercera guerra mundial.

Sabía la semilla que acababa de implantar en sus dos amigos. Estaban tan ensimismados en discutir —y cooperar _solo_ cuando se trataba de su ahora antiguo equipo— que no podían darse cuenta de lo que tenían delante de sus narices.

Eran totalmente ajenos al hecho de que ambos no podían vivir sin el otro.

O, en palabras más sencillas.

Que se gustaban el uno al otro.

¿Podían existir dos seres humanos tan idiotas como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar juntos solo por una ridícula rivalidad nacida en primer año? Bueno… Kai podría haber confirmado que sí.

Podía decirlo con las miraditas que se lanzaban cuando finalmente se dispusieron a sorber de sus cuencos de ramen ya frío. Yaku miraba a Kuroo cuando este no lo hacía, y viceversa.

Sus ojos nunca se encontraban. Pero eso no evitaba que siguieran buscándose el uno al otro sin entender exactamente por qué.

Era un poco triste, si lo pensaba. Podía notar en el brillo de ambas miradas que sus amigos sentían un inexplicable vacío que ninguno tenía idea de cómo llenar. Yaku no podía hacerlo solo, y Kuroo tampoco…

Sin embargo, ninguno era consciente de que tenían la fórmula justo delante de sus caras. Solo debían permitírselo. Y ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

Pero él tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían, tarde o temprano. Cuando dejaran de verse seguido y la distancia les hiciera preocuparse por el otro en sentidos diferentes.

Kai estaría allí para verlo. Acompañarlos, a su modo. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Kuroo siendo el primero en aceptar sus palabras dichas aquella noche —y también en esperar a Yaku cuando finalmente dejara salir de su boca, tiempo después, que algo sentía por el estúpido peinado de Kuroo.

Se ofrecía también a ser el mediador para organizar una cita cuando ninguno de los dos tuviera las agallas para decir siquiera la palabra.

Con el tiempo dejarían de necesitarle. Perderían el miedo a pasar tiempo juntos, o a invitarse a hacer cosas. Kuroo le hablaría a altas horas de la noche sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Yaku le invitaría gratuitamente a sus futuros partidos como un jugador profesional.

Y, cuando finalmente les viera caminar vestidos en elegantes trajes grises hacia una mesa en el registro civil y con los ojos echando estrellas, Kai les regalaría su firma sobre una pequeña libretita que serviría para los dos como una prueba de algo que llevaba años cocinándose pero que ninguno se atrevió a probar por temor a que no tuviera el sabor que esperaban.

Al final, se darían cuenta que solo eran dos estúpidos asustados del amor.

Nobuyuki Kai no era ninguna clase de poeta, por supuesto que no —pero sus dos amigos podían sacar su lado más cursi. Cualquier adolescente podría haberse hecho un festín con esa historia de amor imposible.

Las cosas siempre encontraban su lugar en el tablero. Como la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas —aquella que tomaste primero entre los dedos sin saber en dónde calzar al inicio cuando nada tenía una forma definida.

Con el tiempo, Kuroo y Yaku se darían cuenta que esa primera pieza extraña del rompecabezas también tuvo todo el sentido del mundo.


End file.
